


Романс для демона

by de_maria_na



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, Post-Anime, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 19:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3867823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/de_maria_na/pseuds/de_maria_na
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Юный господин... - прошептал демон и кончиком пальца стер слезу у него со щеки. Потрясенный, Сиэль не сразу понял, что Себастьян назвал его так в первый раз с тех пор, как он перестал быть человеком.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Романс для демона

Первые несколько лет они даже не разговаривают.  
  
Спуск в ад оказался плевым делом. Здесь, на дне, все совсем не так, как пишут в книжках. Никакой тебе кипящей смолы, девяти кругов мерзлоты или воплей грешников. Ни-че-го. Ад - это то, во что ты веришь, а Сиэль Фантомхайв верил только в себя самого. Вот почему внизу его встретила точная копия родного поместья, вплоть до сада с голубыми розами, которые так любил Себастьян. Тот самый Себастьян, который с момента его превращения в демона и слова не сказал, если не считать глухого "Слушаюсь, милорд" в ответ на каждый приказ.  
  
Сиэль понимал, что Себастьян злится, и оставил его в покое. Он теперь почти все время был предоставлен самому себе. Себастьян являлся на зов, по-прежнему заваривал несуществующий чай и готовил вкуснейшие пирожные, купал и одевал мальчишку. Но его глаза словно потухли. И, как ни странно, равнодушие демона больно задевало Сиэля. Он привык к их взаимным поддразниваниям, к слаженности действий, да что там говорить - даже хищные взгляды давно уже перестали его пугать, и он многое бы отдал, чтобы Себастьян снова посмотрел на него. Но сделанного не воротишь.  
  
С этими мыслями Сиэль проводил дни, запершись в библиотеке и изучая все, что там было о демонах. Он не хотел проснуться однажды утром и обнаружить у себя рога и хвост, да и голод мог стать проблемой, к которой Сиэль решил подготовиться заранее. Однажды, собравшись с духом, он вызвал к себе Себастьяна и спросил, каков он - демонический голод.  
  
\- У вас проснулся аппетит? - спросил в ответ Себастьян и как-то сразу помрачнел. Сиэль внимательно присмотрелся к нему, ожидая еще какой-нибудь реакции, но, не дождавшись, продолжил:  
  
\- Нет, но мне нужно знать, что делать, если это произойдет.  
  
Тогда Себастьян рассказал ему о голоде, который снедает тебя, который невозможно заглушить и невозможно унять до тех пор, пока не вонзишь клыки в жертву и не выпьешь ее душу без остатка, и даже тогда насытишься всего лишь на какую-то сотню лет.  
  
Сиэль слушал, затаив дыхание. Так вот что ощущал Себастьян, живя рядом с ним! Это, наверное, было сущей пыткой.  
  
\- Чего же ты ждал? - спросил он наконец. - Почему не взял мою душу, когда у тебя была такая возможность?  
  
Себастьян отвернулся. Пожал плечами. Ответил:  
  
\- Думал, что успеется, - и замолк. Сиэль, конечно, мог бы настоять, но решил, что на сегодня откровений с него хватит. Тем более, что Себастьян и так сказал больше, чем намеревался.  
  
В следующий раз это произошло, когда Сиэль надумал подняться на поверхность, в мир людей. Себастьян подхватил его на руки, и мальчик прижался к нему, с наслаждением вдыхая знакомый запах. Он бы ни за что не признался, что скучает по тому, как Себастьян носил его на руках, и сейчас ему хотелось, чтобы их полет длился как можно дольше. Но уже через несколько минут они очутились перед поместьем Мидфордов, и Себастьян опустил Сиэля на землю.  
  
Невидимые, они наблюдали издали, как Лиззи играет в догонялки с детьми - мальчиком и девочкой. Оба лет пяти, светловолосые, очень похожие на мать. Из дома вышла тетя Фрэнсис - постаревшая, но такая же красивая и несгибаемая.  
  
\- Сиэль! Рейчел! Пора обедать! - позвала она. Сына Лиззи подхватила на руки, а маленькая Рейчел в венке из цветов побежала вперед... Сиэль смотрел, как они удаляются, пока те не скрылись за дверью особняка.  
  
Грудь стеснило от нежности и грусти. Сиэль был рад, что у Лиззи все хорошо. Но у него такой жизни не будет уже никогда. Он и раньше не питал на это особых надежд, знал, что станет обедом для демона прежде, чем достигнет зрелости, но тогда его ожидало бы забытье. Теперь же впереди только бесконечное существование в облике вечно голодного монстра.  
  
Он отвернулся, смаргивая влагу, и вдруг заметил, что Себастьян смотрит на него со смесью удивления и надежды на лице.  
  
\- Юный господин... - прошептал демон и кончиком пальца стер слезу у него со щеки. Потрясенный, Сиэль не сразу понял, что Себастьян назвал его так в первый раз с тех пор, как он перестал быть человеком.  
  
Домой возвращались в молчании. Себастьян ушел к своим розам. Сиэль заперся в кабинете и, глядя на пылающий темным багрянцем закат, пытался разобраться, что же именно гложет Себастьяна. К ужину он, кажется, догадался.  
  
\- Я приготовил клубничный торт и китайский чай с мятой, - обьявил, как обычно, Себастьян.  
  
\- Оставь на столе, - сказал мальчик. Себастьян поставил поднос на стол у окна и уже собирался уйти, когда Сиэль его окликнул:  
  
\- Постой, - дворецкий замер, затем обернулся и холодно спросил:  
  
\- Что-нибудь еще, милорд?  
  
\- Да, - набравшись смелости, заявил Сиэль. - Я приказываю тебе ответить честно на один мой вопрос, и потом, если захочешь, я освобожу тебя от обязанностей дворецкого.  
  
Глаза Себастьяна стали круглыми от удивления.  
  
\- Господин... - начал было он.  
  
\- Скажи, что в этой ситуации огорчает тебя больше: твое затянувшееся рабство или моя утраченная человечность?  
  
\- Господин, - выдохнул демон.  
  
\- Ты должен ответить. Потому что я устал играть. Устал притворяться, что ты мне безразличен.  
  
\- Сиэль, - прошептал Себастьян и качнулся вперед, мгновенно очутившись рядом с мальчиком и заглядывая ему в глаза. - Неужели это правда?  
  
\- Что правда? - устало спросил тот.  
  
\- Что ваша душа не исчезла? Что вы - это вы?  
  
\- Идиот, - ответил Сиэль и обхватил своего демона за шею, всем телом прижимаясь к нему. - Зачем бы еще я удерживал тебя рядом? Без тебя вечность будет совершенно невыносимой.  
  
\- Я не знал. Игры демонов бывают поразительно жестоки. Мне следовало догадаться раньше, простите меня, господин.  
  
\- Я больше не хочу быть твоим господином, - прошептал Сиэль куда-то в воротник. - Мы оба демоны. Будет только справедливо, если мы станем равны во всем. Ты останешься со мной? Не потому, что тебя связывает контракт, а потому, что сам захочешь?  
  
\- Вы не знаете, что предлагаете, - заявил Себастьян. - Не можете знать, что у меня на уме. Души у демонов нет. Я только сделаю вам больно.  
  
Сиэль оторвался от Себастьяна, чтобы заглянуть ему в глаза. Они больше не были потухшими. В них плескалось что-то, чему он еще не мог дать названия.  
  
\- Не говори глупостей. Душа у тебя есть, - ответил Сиэль и осторожно прикоснулся губами к губам Себастьяна. Его сердце бешено стучало и колени подгибались от страха. Сначала Себастьян просто стоял, не отвечая на поцелуй, но затем его губы шевельнулись и раскрылись, а руки подхватили Сиэля и плотно прижали к груди. И довольную ухмылку мальчишки Себастьян уже не увидел, а почувствовал своими губами.  
  
"Вот же хитрая бестия" - подумал демон не без гордости. "Но у меня впереди целая вечность, чтобы тебя проучить. Очень-очень приятная вечность".


End file.
